


Crepuscular Rays

by 91bil



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Just a sleepy morning fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91bil/pseuds/91bil
Summary: Apollo and Hyacinthus spend the time musing what's to come.[ Not fandom focused, sorry, but I *do* like Greek Mythology, so I hoped it's enjoyable for those who feel the same. ]
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Crepuscular Rays

“Have you ever wanted more?” 

Apollo draped an arm against his lover, a finger tracing a lazy circle against his chest. It was approaching daylight, though that was hardly an issue when the sun god was present. Hyacinthus produced a soft hum, keeping his eyes closed for the time being. There was no need to rush to wake up anyhow, the bedroom illuminated by the moonlight. The only obligation left to do is ride the sun into the sky, a task that Helios could take up again if necessary. Neither of them seemed particularly worried about that, though, too comfortable in each other’s arms to even think of moving. 

After the lack of response, Apollo continued on. “I mean… Have you ever believed that you were destined for something greater?” He looked up, waiting for the other to meet his eye. It happened slowly, with Hyacinthus blinking a bit of sleepiness away in the process. A small smile made its way onto his face at the angle of Apollo’s expression, his own arm wrapping around him as well. 

“What could be greater than this?” Although the gesture was mostly teasing, a warm glow seeped into his eyes. He truly meant it, especially at times like these. The ability to lay here with his boyfriend, one as magnificent as Apollo, is something he wouldn’t change for the world. He wondered what he might’ve done to deserve this, though his musings soon tapered off as he focused back to the conversation at hand. 

The small pout he was met with upon his mind’s return caused him to laugh a little. “I’m being serious, Hyacinthus. Have you ever wished for more? Such a strong beauty... “ Apollo pushed himself up, leaning against his elbow for support. His other hand left his chest, instead trailing up to follow along the other’s jawline. He couldn’t understand how he could be satisfied with the life given to him. There was so much more he could have, so much more he could do. His touch didn’t linger for long, the warmth leaving as he stood up. 

“I’m being serious too.” It seemed that they _were_ getting up now, a fact that he could only begrudgingly accept. Hmph. If only they could’ve had five more minutes. Hyacinthus would happily pray for more time with him, but the king of the gods may not be particularly happy to hear someone praying to cuddle with his son. It would create an awkward family meeting at Olympus for sure. 

With this lighthearted thought in mind, he smiled at his lover. “I can’t think of anything better than spending this time with y-”

  
  
“I want to make you a god.” 

Hyacinthus shut his mouth immediately, his eyes widening. 

A _god?_

He pushed himself up the rest of the way, unable to think of any words to say in response. His first instinct was to laugh, truly, the thought that Apollo wanted to make him immortal seeming oh so funny in the moment. What would he even be the god of? He was a farmer, an exceedingly simple one at that. There had to be enough shepherd gods by now. It was still a shock to him that he had even attracted the attention of a god anyhow, much less the attention of Apollo. That isn’t to say that he isn’t grateful for it, nor does it mean that he wasn’t interested in the idea, but he wasn’t sure how well it’d turn out. Wouldn’t Apollo eventually get tired of him? A lifetime is one thing, but an eternity? Could they even guarantee that? 

Apollo seemed to notice his nerves, a nervous jolt making its way through his body. Both of them were backtracking quickly, mistaking each other’s stunned silence for some type of rejection. For Apollo, he was currently trying to think of a way to play it off as a joke, to explain that it was just a spur of the moment suggestion. Their kingdom of comfort was quickly crumbling, and it was a startling thought that he had been the culprit responsible. For Hyacinthus, he was just desperately trying to say something before his boyfriend panicked himself back to Olympus, a sight that would leave both of them in utter embarrassment. It was truly a sight to witness, the sun god and the embodiment of light panicking over a measly statement. Who knew words could bring down even the gods? 

“That is to say, I mean, ah,” Apollo, who was usually prided on his masterful poetry, could hardly form a sentence. He made a few more non-attempts, finally settling on a nervous pacing instead. That seemed to jog some words, much to Hyacinthus’s chagrin. “I should probably go now. You know how it is up in Olympus. Dad’s probably upset that I haven’t raised the sky yet and sis’ll be on my case for not being at the last godly meeting and don’t even get me _started_ on the earful I’ll get from Zephyrus if he hears that I’ve been here with you. I mean, seriously! You don’t think a god can be as jealous as he is and then lo and behold _one guy_ chooses you over him.” 

He was fit to go on for a long time after that, his hands gesturing wildly in broad (yet startlingly useless) figures, but he was shushed upon a hand grabbing his wrist. He looked down, seeing Hyacinthus looking at him with a pleading expression. Whether it was pleading him to stay or to stop talking was vague, but it achieved one of those goals, at the very least. 

“Apollo,” He refused to look over. “Apollo, love, slow down. Slow down,” The small laugh developing in his voice was enough to break his trance, drawing him into a new one as he saw Hyacinthus’s shoulders shaking. He was beautiful, and it was times like these that he was reminded how lucky he was to be the one chosen. Apollo took a deep breath, matching it with Hyacinthus. They were always in sync. 

“I love you. You know that. But… _godhood?_ Is that what you want for me?” He slowly took both hands into his own, rubbing his thumb over one. “I don’t think it’s for the best. When has it ever turned out well?” He tilted his head, eyes showing a soft understanding that always made Apollo weak. Everything about his lover made him weak, really, but the knowledge he held was one of his favourite things. Even Athena had complimented Hyacinthus, though the latter never learned that. Apollo wasn’t all that sure he would’ve wanted to know regardless, his humility and humbleness being one of his most endearing qualities. 

But… he had a point. One that Apollo couldn’t exactly argue against. Godhood had been a tricky thing in the past, and it hardly ended well for anyone. It was an unfortunate thing, especially considering the awfully small lifespan of a person. Apollo’s own track record was nothing to be proud of either, too many of his loves ending up in some sort of misfortune. He could only hope that Hyacinthus wouldn’t turn out the same. Aphrodite didn’t seem to have any problems with him, so there shouldn’t be any reason for it to turn out as badly as the others, right? 

“You’re right, as always, but…” He made a gesture with his hand, though it was really quite useless in the grand scheme of things. That seemed to be a staple of his nervous disposition. “I am worried. Worried that you will meet the same fate as the others.” He faced Hyacinthus, who had still remained on the bed for all of this time. His face shifted into a sadder expression, one Apollo knew stemmed from thinking about his exes’ fates. He had told him, of course, preferring to put it all out in the open for their relationship. There was no point not to. Avoiding fates often did nothing but lead you into them. 

After a few seconds of consideration, Hyacinthus pulled Apollo into the bed again, holding him close. “I know. But... listen, we’ll be alright Polly. _I’ll_ be alright. The Fates will be kind to us.” He hoped so, at least, but he couldn’t truly be sure. He wasn’t sure if anyone could truly be sure. The only thing that they could be sure of was their own company, the slight smell of ambrosia that lingered around his boyfriend, and the perceived softness of his bed-tousled hair. Hyacinthus allowed his words to soak in Apollo’s mind, running his fingers through his hair calmly. The two of them sat in silence for the time being, simply enjoying each other’s company before the sun had to come up. 

The Fates may catch up to them, and there was no oracle of Apollo’s that could see the clear cut future, but right now, in this moment in time, that didn’t matter. What mattered was that they were here, together, and in each other’s arms. That was all that they really needed. That was all anyone really needed. And in this time, in this little world they had created, Aphrodite smiled, requesting that Artemis keeps the moon up just a little longer. 


End file.
